BroTown
'''BroTown '''is the first world in the PewDiePie's Pixelings game's story mode. Its rulers are King Pewds and Queen Marzia. Story At the Smelly Mountain, Pewds and his two companions, Maya and Edgar, travel to BroTown where Pewds is to perform his show. As they travel, they are faced by barrels who declare that Pewds is no longer the King of BroTown and attack the team. Despite Maya and Edgar's concerns, Pewds is dismissive of any danger in BroTown. His only concern is the success of his show. On their way down the mountain, the team battles against Maya's relatives (copies of Pixelings) and save Bob, a friend of Pewds' that they come across being bullied by barrels. Bob invites Pewds to his home, where a mutual friend of theirs, Shannon the shark, is currently visiting. After Pewds escorts Bob to his home, they find Shannon missing and barrels patrolling the area. Even with Shannon missing, Pewds dismisses Maya and Edgar's concerns and invite Bob to see his show. Once the team has arrived in BroTown, Pewds welcomes the player to his town. He says that he needs a new stage to perform on and that he needs advice from his life coaches, Mic Whisperer and PewDreamPie to guarantee his show's success. First, Pewds visits PewDreamPie and is trained in horizontal-beauty. Then, on their way to "Mic Whisperer," the team runs into Pew DIY. They save Pew DIY's shed and home from being plagued with unwelcome Pixelings, so he can continue with his building before continuing their journey to Pewds' second life coach. Mic Whisperer turns out to be none other than Master Stephano. He teaches Pewds the value of being aware of his surroundings. With the completion of his training, Pewds feels that he is ready to perform. The team goes to the stage that Pew DIY has just finished building. When Pewds gets up on stage to perform, everyone leaves. Edgar mentions that there may not be much of a crowd because everyone is going to the village bar, where Falcon is giving away tacos. A group of barrels boo at Pewds and throw tomatoes at him. Maya confronts the barrels, and they proceed to battle the team. Pewds is dismayed at the fact that his crowd didn't react well to his show. PewDreamPie and Pew DIY attempt to comfort him, but Pewds insist on being alone. As Pewds wanders around, he gets to the village bar where he witnesses Shannon being kidnapped and put into a truck by the barrels and Falcon. Shannon cries for help, but Pewds says that he is busy wallowing in his own self-pity. The barrels hear Pewds and come out of their truck to battle him. Maya and Edgar join Pewds in the battle. The team manages to defeat the barrels and save Shannon. She informs the team that barrels are kidnapping Pewds' fans and taking them to The Castle. While the team is caught up on the situation by Shannon, some barrels are able to escape. They are headed to The Castle to prepare for the coronation of their leader. Pewds asks Falcon if he is alright after all the commotion, to which Falcon responds to by hailing the new king of BroTown. He attacks the team, but is defeated and left behind when the rest of his barrel teammates return to The Castle. Once Falcon and his barrel buddies are defeated, Pewds acknowledges that he was wrong to focus on his show instead of focusing on the threat that the barrels posed to the village. He confesses to the player that he has lost his creative Mojo and apologizes to everyone. Maya and Edgar forgive him. The team then focuses their attention to saving the fans by heading to The Castle, where the barrels are regrouping. Missions There are 22 Missions in BroTown. Easy Medium Hard Category:All Category:Worlds